DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): [unreadable] This proposal is to continue funding of the Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine. The purpose of this program is to foster biomedical research in diabetes-related areas and to promote the translation of research findings into improved health outcomes, especially in underserved and minority populations. Funding in this application is to support an administrative component with overall responsibility for management, integration and promotion of research and training and a series of biomedical cores that will continue to provide services to various scientists conducting diabetes-related research. These DRTC cores have been selected to complement and add to the services provided by the existing Einstein institutional cores. These cores are: 1) Animal Physiology Core, which will provide innovative methodologies for whole animal studies of carbohydrate, lipid, and energy metabolism and hormone action and 2) Analytical Core, which will provide specialized assays of substrates, enzymes, tracers, and gene expression; 3) the Hormone Assay Core, which will provide investigators with assays of insulin, glucagon, other peptides and other services; 4) Gene Modifications Core, which will assist in generating constructs for developing relevant animal models, and 5) Cellular and Molecular Signaling Core which will provide assistance with analysis of signaling in complex systems. Funding is also requested to continue a successful Pilot and Feasibility study program through which new initiatives in basic, clinical, and behavioral research will be supported. This Program will be co-sponsored by Einstein which will add $50,000 annually to enhance the funding capability of this program. The Prevention and Control (P&C) Component will expand the base of behavioral, health services, and epidemiological research through a Translation & Effectiveness Core and a Clinical Research Facilitation Core. Multidisciplinary P&C faculty will provide services to funded researchers and support to community coalitions for initiatives in prevention and control of diabetes. Programs to eliminate disparities in health care will take priority. The interaction among DRTC cores emphasizes the translation of biomedical research for the prevention and control of diabetes and its complications. DRTC activities will be further integrated by an active Enrichment Program that serves all components of the DRTC and the academic community at large. Research training will continue through several NIH-funded programs and other resources to develop future researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable]